the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Søren Fellespits (Gyabo/Probus)
Søren Fellespits, codenames Gyabo and Probus, is a member of the Assassin Brotherhood. Much of his involvement with the Brotherhood has been derived from his kidnapping by and investigation of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, the modern day iteration of the Hermeticists encountered by Ezio Auditore in A.D. 1506. Early Life Fellespits was born in Rotterdam, the son of a Swedish woman and a Dutch man. His father was a member of the Dutch special forces, the Korps Commandotroepen, and faced regular deployment during his son's formative years. Rather than rebel against his absent father, the young Søren waited patiently for his return, spending much of his childhood roaming the streets of Rotterdam, observing the people and actions of everyday life. Eventually, his father retired from service, and the family relocated to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S.A., where Søren completed an education in Commercial Design at the University of Pennsylvania. Not long after his graduation, Søren's father was visited by his former comrade, Seif. The two left the country for Egypt during the Arab Spring events of 2011. After some months' time, Søren received a letter from Seif detailing and apologizing for his father's death, and including a number of his father's personal affects, including a folding knife. After he delivered the news to her, Søren's mother moved back to Uppsala to be with her family. Professional Life, Kidnapping, and Time with the Brotherhood Søren spent the majority of the next year and a half working for an advertising agency in Philadelphia as a creative resource. Abstergo Entertainment (at that point "Abstergo Industries") numbered amoung his clients. Quickly, however, the work became boring for him, and he found himself studying, creating, and inserting subliminal messages into his work, including an Abstergo website. In early 2013, Søren was kidnapped by a group of freerunners lead by a middle-aged, green-eyed man in Wissahickon Creek Park. On waking up, Søren found himself in the basement of a facility, where he was confronted by a man posing as an Assassin. Responding to his S.O.S., WolfKingAdam led Søren to safety once the latter had a chance to copy important data from the server room. The data revealed the coumpound as belonging to the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. After acclimating to the Brotherhood for a short while, Søren set out on his first true mission to Siberia. There he aided in uncovering the secret behind UVB-76, and unlocking Rasputin's library. Following this excursion, Søren left for Cairo to pursue more information on the Hermetic Order. In Cairo, Søren rejoined his father's old comrade, Seif, and set to an archaeological dig searching for further evidence and information on the Hermeticists' origins. The clues he discovered in Cairo soon led him to the Island of Samos, followed by Hebron. In Hebron, he discovered the Tomb of Hermes, unopened since Alexander the Great discovered the Emerald Tablet there. Inside, he put on a pair of winged sandals, only to experience a vision of a number of powerful individuals in the world, all brandishing the Rosey Cross. In escaping the Tomb, Søren encountered a number of Hermeticists who also had Abstergo barcodes tattooed to their necks. Søren also took part in the battle in Africa as part of Operation Vryheid. Category:Assassin Members